


Time is Irrelevant

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Ex-Borg Jin verse, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Ex-Borg Jin verse] Jin deals with the new changed in himself, and some old changes in Ryuuji. RyuuMasa. [AU, deals with the trauma of being assimilated, some body horror]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is Irrelevant

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue  
Notes: Star Trek AU.   
Warnings: Deals with the trauma of being assimilated, some body horror/issues.

\--

The first week was like dreaming. Jin slept, tried to sleep, or was sedated so he could sleep. While he was aware of what had happened, and how he’d been altered (again), he wasn’t nearly awake enough to deal with it. And he was happy for that. It gave him some time to simply exist. No more voices. No more billions and billions of wills overriding his own. 

Ryuuji was always in the room with him. Jin was mostly happy about that.

\--

But as he recovered from being a Borg drone, they stopped sedating him. It was time to deal with the real world on his own, more or less. This was the Federation; he’d already been assigned both a physical therapist and a counselor, along with a schedules of healthful activities even before his first surgery was over. Year ago, Jin had hated that kind of bureaucracy, but now he was grateful: he was in no shape to deal with that shit. And it was unfair to ask Ryuuji to do it for him.

He did ask Ryuuji to escort him to their quarters, though. He wasn’t quite up with dealing the walk alone, even if they were leaving in the middle of the night shift, on Jin’s request. That way, they could keep stares down to a minimum.

Although at least one person-- some snotty Ensign-- glared at him as they walked down the corridor. Jin glared back.

“It’s just that they’re not used to seeing someone wearing a hat in a place where the temperature is regulated to be pleasant for most life forms, sempai,” Ryuuji assured him.

“Yeah, well, they better get used to it.” Jin pulled the hat so it covered his eyes, and the ocular implant. “I’m making a fashion statement here.”

\--

If the first week was like dreaming, the second was like a nightmare-- literally. Jin managed to keep from screaming most times when the images/memories of drones with no blood in their faces looming over him overwhelmed him and forced him awake, but more than once Ryuuji stumbled into his room to make sure he was still alive.

Once time, Ryuuji had still been so groggy, he’d grabbed a bat’leth with him to fight off whoever Jin was screaming at. Jin had felt a little bad for laughing, but between Ryuuji smiling sheepishly when he came fully to and feeling crappy in general, Jin felt like he deserved at least one laugh.

The nightmares kept coming, bat’leth wielding Ryuuji or no. 

\--

The third week was a little better, but it was slow. Very, very slow. 

The fact that Jin was still on medical leave (because dammit, somehow he was gonna get his career started, he was gonna be an engineer again) didn’t help. He’d tried going to Ten-Forward and the Holodeck, but people kept staring at him. The hat and the long sleeves were only accenting what he was hoping to hide, but he kept them on, because he didn’t want to look at them anymore than absolutely necessary. 

So he stayed in and read. Manuals, mostly, although sometimes he peeked through Ryuuji’s library. Because privacy was for losers who didn’t share a room with the most curious man in the galaxy. It was mostly letters and Klingon operas his grandmother kept recommending him. From years ago. And…

Shit.

How much longer until Ryuuji got home?

Four hours.

That wasn’t enough time.

\--

“Why didn’t you tell me your grandmother died?” He hadn’t meant it to be the first thing to say when Ryuuji came home. But the fact that sweet old woman was gone, forever, just kept swirling in his mind, and he couldn’t help himself.

Ryuuji paused, collecting himself. “It was years ago, and I didn’t want to make you--”

“Ryuuji.” Jin placed a hand on his arm, trying to not notice the wires. “I’m recovering. You can talk to me.”

“… She was sick, for a long time.” Ryuuji sighed heavily. “It was my first time back on Earth since you had been… and sempai, she was so still, at first I thought she’d already died.”

“Ryuu-chan.”

“Of course she hadn’t.” Ryuuji moved to a chair, looking very tired as he sat down. “She had to suffer for three more months until she finally succumbed.”

Jin was still trying to get used to touching others again. But there had been times he’d been half-dead and still plopped down in Ryuuji’s lap before, why would being half-Borg be any different. He took a deep breath, and eased himself into Ryuuji. He was pleased that Ryuuji wrapped an arm around him. “If I had been there, Ryuu-chan…”

“You were.” Ryuuji out a hand, a silent question. When Jin didn’t move away, He started stroking Jin’s hair. “In spirit.”

“Hm.” Ryuuji had a lot more faith in him than Jin did. “Well, I could have helped you in other ways.”

“Such as?”

“Your career, for starters.” He poked at Ryuuji’s pips. “Still a Lieutenant Junior Grade, at your age? Ryuuji, have you become a problem officer?”

Ryuuji gave him a look, but he kept stroking Jin’s hair. “Researching the Borg has been valuable to me, but not to my career.” He smiled. “I got you back. I think that’s worth forsaking a promotion or two over.”

“Seeing how you did indeed rescue me from the Borg, I can’t argue.” Jin pretended to huff. “But I guess I’ll have to work extra hard on getting better now.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because both of us are gonna be Commanders in two years, got it? I got a lot of catch up rank-wise too, ya know.” Although all he really wanted was an Engineering Room again. “And… I think we should visit your grandmother’s grave, if you’re up to it.”

“It has been awhile.” Ryuuji glanced at him. “You’re making a lot of plans, sempai.”

“Well, yeah. I’m back, and I plan to be back for a very long time. As close to forever as possible, actually.”

They were silent after that, just enjoying each other. Until…

“Oh, hey, we should listen to that opera she sent you. It’s still marked as unopened.”

“… How did you know my grandmother sent me Klingon operas?”

“Um.”


End file.
